1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to flavored coffee devices; and, more particularly, to inserts for conventional coffee filters for imparting a desired flavor to the coffee during the brewing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The consumption of coffee continues to be high all over the world. In the U.S., the consumption of coffee during the years from 1980 through 1985 averaged over 10 pounds of coffee beans per person per year or an average of about 261/2 gallons each person per year. Thus, coffee remains an essential beverage in most households regardless of the concern to cut back on caffeine consumption. A recent development has been the increased use of flavored gourmet coffees. These coffees are generally in powdered form and flavored, as with chocolate, mocha, etc. Some flavored coffees are provided in a coffee bean form having flavoring agents, as, for example, vanilla beans, mixed in with the coffee beans to impart a desired flavor. Needless to say, both types of coffees are quite expensive, the powder not having the advantage of freshly brewed coffee and the beans requiring grinding before brewing.
There is a need for a means to provide coffee of varying flavors without the need for expensive powders or coffee beans.
Such means should be easy to use and low cost flavoring means useful in coffee filters of varying sizes for imparting a preselected flavor to the coffee being brewed.